A Perfect Day
by Slythenclawoman
Summary: -Relato psicológico para quien lo entienda- Hoy, Harry es el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Porque está enamorado y es correspondido. Y sabe que pocas personas gozan de ese dulce sentimiento.


_Hola a todos. _

_Para empezar, creo que me veo en la obligación de revelaros un oscuro dato el cual lleva años siendo mantenido en secreto... ''**Harry Potter**'' no me pertenece. Cualquier personaje, historia o tensión sexual a la hora de atar los cordones de un zapato (vale, eso puede que no) es producto de la mente de **J.K. Rowling** *jadeos de asombro por doquier*. Ya, lo sé, lo sé..._

_Ahora en serio, debo admitir que este es mi primer escrito basado en Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy y al contrario de lo que podáis pensar, no quiero que seáis buenos conmigo, AL CONTRARIO. Me gustaría mejorar y llegar a poder hacer historias que vosotros disfrutéis leyendo y esperéis con ilusión, como hago yo con escritoras de la talla de** Zafy**, **Helena Dax** o **PerlaNegra** entre otras (Ajam, adoro hacer la pelota. En eso soy muy Slytherin). Así que si os véis con ganas y tiempo, me haríais un favor al criticar mi trabajo para así yo saber cómo hacerme respetar por estos lares ^^_

_''**A Perfect Day**'' ha sido producto de la inspiración que me otorgó una de mis canciones favoritas de **A Perfetc Circle**: **Blue**. Para el que quiera, puedo recomendar el oirla mientras se lee.  
_

_Por cierto, en un principio este relato no tenía nada que ver con el mundo de la Rowling, incluso la pareja era heterosexual, pero éste es uno de mis trabajos menos desastrosos y de hecho tenia ganas de escribir algo así pero con Harry y Draco como protagonistas, por ello lo elegí para estrenarme con vosotros, pero cambiando algunas cosas. El texto original tiene el mismo nombre y lo podéis encontrar en mi blog, el cual a su vez lo podéis encontrar en mi... ¿perfil?_

_(Acabo de darme cuenta de la similitud entre el título de mi historia y el nombre del grupo...)_

* * *

Hoy, Harry es el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Porque está enamorado y es correspondido. Y sabe que pocas personas gozan de ese dulce sentimiento.

Al salir de su habitación en penumbra, el sol de la mañana le golpea sin piedad a través de las ventanas del salón y tarda unos segundos en acostumbrar sus ojos al cambio. Cierra la puerta detrás de él, para no despertar a su compañero con la claridad del día, y se dirige al baño.

Allí se mira al espejo y sonríe. Aún tiene las marcas de la almohada en su cara, trae el pelo extremadamente revuelto y solo viste unos calzoncillos. Su sonrisa se hace todavía más brillante al pensar en la persona que le espera en la cama.

Cada momento a su lado es como probar el mejor postre, que deja con ganas de devorar muchos más y durante el mayor tiempo posible, hasta que el estómago diga basta. La diferencia reside en el hecho de que él nunca se cansará de Draco.

El sonido del teléfono interrumpe sus pensamientos y sale del baño.

Pero ignora la llamada y va hacia la cocina, dispuesto a prepararle el desayuno a su chico, encontrando lo necesario en estanterías y nevera.

Café con 4 cucharadas de azúcar, tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada de frambuesa y una manzana (antojo matutino del Malfoy) tan roja y apetecible que con ella hasta la misma Blancanieves habría caído en la misma trampa de la malvada bruja una y otra vez.

Tras tantos años de convivencia, no le es necesario preguntarle a su marido qué desea. Harry siempre lo sabe y nunca se limita a la hora de complacerlo.

No sabe cuándo dejó de sonar la última vez, pero de nuevo el teléfono irrumpe en su rutina.

Le dirige una mirada molesta, pero lo ignora de nuevo, esperando a que el café y las tostadas terminen de hacerse.

Y de repente, tiene un antojo.

Marcha hacia la puerta de su habitación, abriéndola lo suficiente como para poder introducir la cabeza y cuando su vista se adapta a la casi ausencia total de luz, le ve.

Boca abajo, con la blanca almohada entre sus brazos y su cabeza. El pelo, a pesar de la oscuridad que reina en ese momento, parece contener un brillo propio debido a lo platinado de su tono. Admira la estrecha aunque bella espalda, cuya piel se muestra durante unos centímetros hasta perderse de vista bajo las sábanas que, aunque tan revueltas como su pelo frente al espejo, le dejan adivinar la curva de sus nalgas y las dos piernas que tanto adora acariciar.

Esta vez es el sonido, ruido en su opinión, del móvil el que se encarga de destrozar el momento, obligándose a combinar rapidez y cuidado para cerrar la puerta e ir hacia donde está el infernal aparato y, con un gesto brusco, cortar la llamada.

Harry no se digna a ver quién es, ni cuántas llamadas perdidas como esa lleva coleccionando desde hace días, solo se dice a sí mismo lo idiota que es por no habérsele ocurrido la brillante idea de apagarlo antes.

Con una torcida sonrisa, termina el trabajo, pensando que la gente es muy egoísta por no respetar los momentos de intimidad que comparte con Draco, y mantiene la esperanza de que dejen de intentar contactar con ellos en algún momento, comprendiendo lo que significa el hecho de que nunca sean respondidos.

Nadie va a destruir su constante luna de miel.

Unos minutos después, el desayuno ya está listo para ser devorado y, poniéndolo sobre una bandeja, se dirige de nuevo a la habitación.

Una vez allí, se desplaza hacia el lado derecho de la cama, ya que en el contrario es donde duerme plácidamente su marido, y en él deja la bandeja con la comida. Rápidamente rodea el lecho de sábanas arrugadas y va hacia la ventana, donde poco a poco sube la persiana, dejando que la luz entre en su nido de amor, a través de las pálidas cortinas.

Y allí está él.

Parte de su cabello cae rebelde sobre su rostro, no lo suficiente como para no poder ser admirado por cualquiera. Pero sí lo suficiente como para que Harry quede insatisfecho ante esa vista.

Así que, despacio, camina hacia la cama, se arrodilla ante Draco y con su mano aparta los mechones de pelo. Ahora, sí puede disfrutar con la totalidad de su semblante al descubierto. Algunos dirán que no es el más bonito, y tienen razón. Porque el suyo es sencillamente perfecto. Y lo admira...

Sus cejas negras coronan esos ojillos grises, ahora arropados por los párpados hundidos que crean un círculo oscuro el cual resalta entre el resto de piel blanquecina. Le encanta esa naricilla respingona con la que le gusta jugar, molestando a su amante cada vez que lo hace. Y sus labios... Con el paso de los días han ido perdiendo, como sus mejillas, ese toque ligeramente sonrosado, dando paso a un tono de piel similar al del mármol, rozando el azulado, el cual no hace más que intensificarse poco a poco...

Deposita un suave beso sobre esos fríos labios, sin sentir ya la respiración de su amado golpear contra los suyos, y susurra:

-Hora de despertar, Bella Durmiente.

Pero él ya no le responde. Harry sonríe de nuevo, decidiendo, mientras se incorpora, que no va a molestarlo para que siga durmiendo.

Aparta la bandeja cuyo contenido continúa intacto, pensando en dejar el tirar la comida para luego, y tras dejarla a los pies de la cama se acuesta y se tapa con las sábanas. Se pega al cuerpo que le acompaña y enreda sus piernas con las inmóviles de su amante, más blandas de lo normal. Pasa un brazo por su espalda y apoya la cabeza en su cuello, deleitándose con el tacto de todo su ser, con el olor de su cabello. O con el recuerdo de éste...

Apartando estaba ese último pensamiento cuando, de nuevo, oye el sonido del teléfono que debió haber desconectado. No piensa alejarse de Draco para levantarse y hacerlo. Suficiente trabajo tiene respirando profundamente para controlar ese sentimiento que lleva días luchando por romper su realidad desde el interior del pecho.

Cuando el aparato deja de sonar, él suspira y besa el hombro de su marido.

Y sonríe.

Hoy, Harry es el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Porque está enamorado y es correspondido. Y sabe que pocas personas gozan de ese dulce sentimiento.

* * *

_Espero no haberos decepcionado :)_

**_Un abrazo._**


End file.
